valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Icon
__FORCETOC__ "Icon. Icon is merely a word for Savannah, a mask for the world to see. History will remember her as Icon, but her truest potential lies simply in who, not what, she is. I have warned her before: the future hinges on embracing her destiny, yet too often she holds back." --Raven So, how does one go about forging their own superhero identity with a much-loved and still active superhero parent? Apparently, the answer involves finally moving out of the house and trying to live on your own. Perhaps in an attempt to prove her own conceptions about her identity and purpose true, Savannah has left the nest and has even founded her own group of Powers, termed The Vigil. While Savannah herself does not much differentiate between her name and her Powered identity, she is hoping to be a better example of the sort of person people can look up to and count on. Icon might help inspire others, but her main goal is to simply help the people around her live a better life. Distinguishing Characteristics * Like all Valorians, Savannah's hair lightens as she ages and this trait manifested at age 12 with her powers. Fortunately, blondes of all shades have been popular in the media, so her hair color is not as out of place as it could be... yet. * Savannah is unique in the fact that her eyes, which are normally a deep blue, change hues according to her emotions. As she becomes uncomfortable, annoyed or worried, her eyes darken to a purple. However, on the rare occasion she becomes truly upset to the point of rage, her eye color moves closer to magenta. * As much as Savannah considers being Icon her career, it sadly does not pay the bills. So, she has taken a job as a waitress at the Crescent Moon Diner, which is flexible enough to allow her time to devote to her "other" job. * She has a bachelor's degree from Crescent City University, where she double-major anthropology and women's/gender studies with a minor in political science. Character Connections "Georgia, Georgia The whole day through Just an old sweet song Keeps Georgia on my mind" --Ray Charles * Father, The Praetorian (AKA Everett Smith) * Mother, Charlotte Smith (Deceased) * Childhood friend, Psyche (AKA Una Wynn-Morgan) * Briefly dated Bolt (AKA Seth Wentworth) * Rivalry with Split (AKA Robert Locke) Powers Force Field and Invisibility * Icon's powers mostly stem from the Force Field which surrounds her body. She uses the field to protect herself from physical attacks. * She can use the field to repel light, effectively turning herself invisible; the field can sustain oxygen and keeps sound within the field from leaking out. When she chooses, Icon can become impossible to detect from sight, hearing, and smell. Flight * In the air, Icon mirrors the Praetorian's agility and grace. While not as fast as her father, Icon can get up to speeds at over 25,000 MPH. Invulnerability * A part of Icon's force field, her invulnerability allows her to shrug off bullets with ease. Due to the self-containing aspect of the field, Icon can survive in space. With the field up, gases and radiation has little effect on her. Strength * Icon has been witnessed to pick up a C-5 Galaxy cargo plane with little effort. * Although she isn't as strong as the Praetorian, she is quite able to handle herself in a brawl. Dexterity * Icon can dodge bullets and even lasers routinely. She has never tripped since her powers have manifested and is the epitome of grace. History Background Savannah Georgia Smith had an honest to goodness happy childhood, until one November morning in 1996. A strange man with an odd voice ended her world with a simple phrase: "Watch." So, she did; she watched as her mother was forced to take her own life, she watched as her father fell apart and shutdown. She watched and was able to do nothing. The next two years flew by in a seemingly endless series of moves from state to state, each room never fully unpacked, each school the same dreary gray. Therapy sort of helped, and her father's friend was nice enough, but what good could talking really do? It was school, therapy, move, rinse and repeat. At least, that was the routine until one afternoon when she discovered The Vault, her father's private facility tucked away in the equivalent of a pocket realm. It was here some questions were answered, such as why Dirge had attacked her family, who her father really was...but these answers only created more questions. If her father was The Praetorian, and The Praetorian was an alien, then what did that make her? Well, that one was answered easily enough when her father got home and pointed out that her hair had suddenly gotten much lighter, a tell-tale Valorian trait. Knowing she had no way to explain that to her classmates, a doomed experiment in hair dye, a catastrophic haircut, and a blown out wall rounded out the evening. Apparently, she was her father's daughter when it came to strength. The hodgepodge series of moves ended with their next relocation, an Indian reservation in California with a woman her father called The Raven. Here Savannah spent the next year exploring her new abilities and the ramifications of super-powers. What did it mean to be a super? What happens when being a person interferes with being a super? How easy it is to go bad or to stay good? Hell, how do you even define the two...Raven proved extremely adept at posing the exact sort of question that could not easily be answered. In the end, as with most things, Savannah had to come to her own decisions and these ideas would shape the image of Icon. Icon made her debut shortly after Savannah's thirteenth birthday (Everett had made a rule-no crime fighting until she was teenager). However, Savannah was not new to crime fighting; to be honest, she had started doing it as soon as they moved in with Raven. However, this caused some problems with her father, so Savannah compromised and agreed to adopt a super-identity and do her work within the scope of the laws regulating super hero activity. Icon started small and worked mostly under the direction of her father and Raven, showing up in places at the right time. A balmy September evening was one such instance when she rescued a young Thomas Lexington from a horrible car crash and safely deposited him at the local hospital. Sadly, Raven's home could not remain Icon's base of operation for very long. Honestly, she needed to be better located, flying can only get you somewhere so fast. So, in 2002, her father made their final move to Crescent City, CA, a new planned community model city project for the new millennium. Here is where Icon made a name for herself, even if it was only on a local to statewide scale. Here, Savannah discovered she was not as alone as she had once thought; Crescent City seemed to attract a large number of supers(must be the good school system). Savannah made friends, fought crime and tried to live as normally as she could. Game History In 2010, the Paragon/Imperious incident occurred--the death of the reigning government Power, the emergence of other Valorians, and of course an evil plot aimed at creating panic and chaos. The plot was foiled, the “Valorian” relocated, and The Praetorian came out of retirement. Unfortunately, it was during this series of events that Dirge made his escape and remains at large to this day. After a long year at home, watching her friends leave to go onto bigger and better things, Savannah finally decided to move out and perhaps really begin to live her own life on her own terms. She moved to Erie, PA and encountered Synapse and Psyche there, which led to them becoming entangled in the events of "An Erie Affair." Following this, she reunited with Peter Johnson and became entangled with his past, encountering The Cabal, who held ties to The Initiative that Peter had worked long to oppose. This led directly into the events of "The Lawyer Did It." ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Hero